1. Field of Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing system having a configuration for relaying a control signal from a control terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a TV, set-top box, VCR, DVD or Blu-ray player processes an image signal inputted from outside or generated therein to be displayed.
Recently, a plurality of image processing apparatuses are connected with each other through wired or wireless communication.
Further, each image processing apparatus is provided with a remote controller having a user interface which is embodied as keys or buttons to control an operation of the image processing apparatus by a user.
Since each image processing apparatus may have a different function, it is difficult to control different image processing apparatuses with a remote controller for use with a specific image processing apparatuses.
Further, even in the case of the same image processing apparatuses, codes transmitted from a remote controller differ from each other according to manufacturers or models, and thus, different image processing apparatuses cannot identify a code transmitted from a remote controller for use with a specific image processing apparatus.
Further, in the case that an infrared code is transmitted from a remote controller, if a distance between the remote controller and an image processing apparatus is relatively far, or if there is an obstacle therebetween, an operation of the image processing apparatus may not be easily controlled due to characteristics of infrared rays.